In conventional gas turbine engines, a rotor assembly is formed from a plurality of axially spaced rows of turbine blades separated by rows of stationary turbine vanes supported by framework proximate to the shell of the turbine engine. Adjacent rows of turbine blades may be separated by mini discs or other components to maintain the appropriate position of the turbine blades relative to each other. Due to the hot temperatures encountered by the turbine blades during normal turbine engine operation, conventional turbine blades typically include internal cooling systems and film cooling systems that receive cooling fluids from internal channels within the rotor assembly. Cooling fluids may be supplied to the turbine blades from rotor assemblies.
In conventional rotor assemblies, turbine vanes are sealed to the rotor assembly with a plurality of seal plates positioned axially between a row of turbine blades and a row of turbine vanes. The seal plates are supported in position with arms extending from the turbine blades, also referred to as angle wings. Such a configuration often results in stresses in the seal plate that cause seal plate buckling. Seal plate buckling is buckling of the seal plates that occurs when temperatures and local loads are not correctly predicted and designed for during the design process for the seal plates. Thus, a need exists for reducing the risk of seal plate buckling. Additionally, the seal plates may cause locking of the turbine blades because the seal plates bear upon the arms extending from the turbine blades. Blade locking causes turbine blades to fail due to the reduction of damping caused by the increased load applied to the turbine blade arms. Thus, a need exists for reducing the risk of turbine blade locking.